As the related art in the present technical field, JP 2012-154297 A (PTL 1) has been disclosed. PTL 1 describes a high-pressure pump (high-pressure fuel supply pump) including a suction valve disposed on the side of a pressurizing chamber of a valve seat formed on a cylindrical valve body fixed to an inner wall of a supply passage. The suction valve seats on the valve seat so that the supply passage closes. The suction valve separates from the valve seat so that the supply passage opens. The high-pressure pump includes a needle that is provided separately from the suction valve, provided so as to capable of abutting on an end surface on the side of the valve seat of the suction valve. The needle includes a movable core at an end portion on the opposite side of an end portion abutting on the end surface on the side of the valve seat of the suction valve. A taper portion having an outer diameter on the side of the suction valve smaller than an outer diameter on the side of the movable core, is disposed on the outside in a diameter direction of the needle, in an inner flow passage formed inside a diameter of the valve body. Accordingly, a direction of a flow of fuel along an outer wall of the taper, varies. Thus, pressure loss of the fuel flowing in the inner flow passage, is reduced (refer to abstract).